Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo : Redo
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Redo Fic. Wang So dan Hae Soo dua jiwa yang saling mencintai namun terpisahkan oleh takdir. Saat surga, memberikan restu mereka. Memberikan kesempatan kedua pada mereka. Wang So dan Hae Soo/Go Hajin mengulang kehidupan mereka di Goryeo . Bisakah kali ini mereka mendapatkan kebahagian mereka dengan ingatan yang mereka miliki? tanpa mereka sadari surga pun mengirimkan bantuannya
1. Prologue

Wang So

Kematian adalah hadiah, Jika kamu menjalani hidupmu dalam kesendirian, kesepian dan rasa bersalah. Dirinya adalah Wang So,pangeran keempat Goryeo,anjing srigala yang juga raja keempat Goryeo Gwanjong. Tetapi Wang So didalam dirinya telah mati saat tangannya menyentuh guci tempat abu kekasihnya disimpan, yang tersisa adalah Gwanjong kaisar hebat juga kejam.

Dia mendapatkan kekuasaan tertinggi namun ia juga kehilangan segalanya. Satu - satu penghiburannya adalah Seol putri yang ditinggal Hae Soo. Seorang putri yang tidak bisa memanggilnya ayah.

Hari ini ia terbaring dikamarnya, kamar raja. Selama bertahun - tahun ia tidur dikamar Hae Soo sejak kepergian satu - satu wanita yang ia anggap sebagai ratunya., demi merasakan sedikit saja keberadaan Hae Soo.

Wang So melihat sekelilingnya. Baek Ah, Wang Jung dan Seol berada dikamar ini. Seol duduk disamping tidurnya. "Paman" kata Seol lembut. Ia benar - benar mirip Hae Soo, Kecuali hidungnya yang menurun dari dirinya. Ia dan Wang Jung sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu jati diri Seol untuk keselamatan gadis itu. "Seol dia adalah ayah kandungmu. Ibu meminta pada ayah untuk bisa keluar dari istana demi dirimu yang masih dalam kandungan saat itu"kata Wang Jung tiba - tiba. Aku hanya melihat ke arah putri kecilku yang sekarang airmata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seol, Aku tidak pernah menginginkan tahta. Yang aku inginkan adalah tetap bersama ibumu sampai akhir "kata Wang So. "Paman" kata Seol disela - sela tangisnya.

"Seol, tolong panggil aku ayah sekali saja "pinta Wang So.

"Abeoji"kata Seol menahan tangis. Wang So tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemui ibumu juga paman - Soo"kata Wang So sambil menghapus air mata Seol. Dengan satu tarikan nafas terakhir,Aku menutup mata tertidur untuk memulai perjalanan menuju tempat orang - orang yang penting berada.

Gelap adalah kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan sekitarnya. Ketika Wang So membuka matanya, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Ia berjalan tanpa arah berusaha mencari jalan menuju dimana Hae soo dan ayah serta saudara - saudaranya berada.

"Putra naga" panggil Seseorang. Dihadapannya , terdapat seekor srigala duduk dihadapannya. "Siapa?" tanya Wang So . Instingnya langsung menginginkan memang senjata. Ketiadaan pedang atau apapun yang bisa menjadi senjata membuatnya semakin waspada.

"Jangan takut." kata Srigala itu.

"Jawab kamu?"kata Wang So.

"Siapakah diriku tidaklah penting. Yang penting,apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu diberikan kesempatan kedua?"tanya Srigala tersebut. Wang So terdiam sejenak,mencerna apa yang dikatakan Srigala dihadapannya ini

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Wang So.

"Biar ku perjelas lagi, apa yang kamu lakukan jika bisa menjalani kehidupanmu lagi pangeran keempat?"

"Menyelamatkan seseorang,memperbaiki hubungan dengan seseorang dan yang terpenting untuk bisa bersama gadis itu"jawab Wang So.

"Keinginanmu terkabul putra naga. Aku tidak bisa mengirim mu ke dimensi dimana kamu pernah tinggal, tetapi aku bisa mengirim mu ke dimensi yang hampir sama dengan dunia tempat kamu tinggal. Ah satu lagi nona Hae Soo juga akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirimu putra naga "kata Srigala itu sebelum Wang So menutup mata.

Hae Soo

Hae Soo merasakan dirinya tenggelam, namun ia masih bisa bernafas dan hangat. "Buka matamu Nona Hae Soo "panggil seseorang membangunkannya dari tidur panjang. Perlahan - lahan gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Seekor burung dengan bulu berwarna biru putih ada dihadapannya. "Phoenix" Gumam Hae Soo. "Tebakan yang tepat nona, lebih tepat phoenix air"kata Phoenix tersebut.

"Anda berada di tengah dua dunia. Anda tidak akan kembali ke tubuh Go Ha jin"kata Phoenix tersebut.

"Kami akan mengirimkan anda ke dunia dimana anda bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua di Goryeo. Kamu bisa mengubah sejarah"


	2. Wang So

Hal pertama yang disadari Wang So adalah jiwanya memasuki tubuhnya yang berusia enam tahun dan dalam perjalanan menuju Shinju. Wang So meraba wajahnya, bekas lukanya masih ada dan masih baru.

Di kehidupannya yang lalu, Ia dikirim sebagai tahanan ke klan kang,Kali ini ia akan merubah keadaan dan kembali ke songak untuk Hae Soo.

Timeskip.  
Wang So,17 tahun.  
Wang so sama sekali tidak mengira hubungannya dengan ibu angkatnya sangat baik. Ia bahkan bisa duduk berdua dengan selir Kang sambil menikmati teh. Pada awalnya Lady Kang adalah seorang wanita yang mental tidak stabil . Di satu waktu ia bisa memeluk Wang So dengan penuh Kasih Sayang , di sisi lain ia bisa berubah 180 derajat , ia bisa menuduh Wang So mencuri anaknya.

Meskipun begitu, entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka membaik layaknya ibu dan anak. Mungkin sejak ia menyelamatkan Lady Kang dari pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim seseorang. Yang Wang So bisa pastikan adalah suruhan ibu kandungnya Ratu Yoo. Kejadian itu membuktikan kemahirannya bertarung.

Dilain waktu, Lady Kang melindunginya dari racun yang ditujukan saat itu,hubungan mereka menjadi baik.

Lady Kang memarahi para tetua ketika mereka mengirim Wang So kegunung dengan harapan para serigala dapat membunuh pangeran keenpat tersebut gagal,malah Wang so mendapat julukan 'Anjing Serigala'.

Lady Kang mencium aroma tehnya."Wang So, ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan padamu."kata Lady Kang.  
Wang So hanya terdiam dan meminum tehnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Songak dan beritahu ibu apa ada seseorang yang kamu cintai? Ibu perhatikan kamu tidak pernah mendekati seorang gadis"tanya Lady Kang.

Wang So pun langsung menceritakan tentang Hae Soo. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan gadis dan kemudian terpisah.

"Hae Clan? Hae Soo?. Kenalkan ibu kapan - kapan"kata Lady Kang sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu akan ikut ke songak denganmu."

Wang So hanya tertegun. Lady Kang mengedipkan satu matanya


	3. Hae Soo

Hae Soo

Hae Soo merasa tubuhnya tenggelam semakin dalam. Begitu ia tidak bisa mendapatkan udara. Ia segera menggerakan badan untuk selamat. "Nona Muda,Nona muda… Nyonya .. Nona Hae Soo" teriak seorang anak perempuan dipinggir danau. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke air. " Hae Soo!" teriak seorang wanita disamping anak perempuan itu. Hae Soo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik seseorang. "Hae Soo berpegang pada Gyebu1 "seru seseorang yang kini memeluknya dan berenang ke tepian danau.

Begitu ia sampai ke tepian, wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluk dirinya. Disaat itulah ia menyadari bahwa jiwanya memasuki tubuh Hae Soo yang berusia lima tahun. "Putriku, kau tidak apa - apa?"tanya wanita itu khawatir.

Hae Soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Dingin"kata Hae Soo mengigil kedinginan. Ibunya langsung memeluknya dan membawanya kediamannya.

Timeskip,

Hae Soo mempelajari keadaan keluarganya, pria yang tadi menolongnya adalah pamannya yang juga ayah tirinya, Jenderal Hae Goo. Ayah kandungnya meninggal dunia saat ia masih dalam kandungan meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah hamil sendirian. Karena itu Hae Goo menikahi janda dari kakaknya tersebut dan menganggap Hae Soo sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Hae Soo memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kain tersebut. Wajah ibunya terlihat lembut. Ibunya yang memiliki nama Kim Jae Hee atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Lady Kim. Dikehidupannya dimasa lalu ia tidak pernah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya karena itu kali ini ia akan berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis yang berteriak minta tolong adalah pelayannya, Hye Seok. Selama ibunya mengurusnya gadis itu selalu disampingnya. Memastikan dirinya mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. "Hye Seok,temani aku ya"Pinta Hae Soo.

"Ya Agasshi"jawab Hye Seok sopan.

"Tolong jangan bersikap formal sekarang kita berteman."Kata Hae Soo membuat Hye Seok tertegun.

"Han…hanya kalau kita berdua saja Agasshi"jawab Hye Seok terbata - bata.

Keesokan harinya ia bertemu dengan Nyonya Tua Hae atau neneknya. Ia memberikan salam pada wanita tua berwajah baik hati tersebut. Sejak saat itu meski usia baru berusia lima tahun ia selalu mengunjungi wanita tua tersebut, membuat teh herbal untuknya atau memijatnya. Ketulusan dan perhatian Hae Soo membuat Nyonya Tua Hae menyayangi Hae Soo. Hal ini menjadi rumor dikalangan bangsawan Hae. Hal ini terdengar sampai di telinga Tuan Hong Ha jin dan istrinya Nyonya Im Gyu.

Hong Ha Jin adalah pemimpin dari Hae Clan yang juga paman ketiga Hae Soo. Ia memiliki watak yang sangat berbeda dengan kakak dan adiknya. Ia menempati kekuasaan sebagai pimpinan klan dengan cara - cara kotor. Kursi kekuasaan Hae Clan harusnya jatuh dipundak ayah Hae Soo,Hyun Ryuu namun ia menyiapkan jebakan untuk membunuh kakak pertamanya itu dan menuduh istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu sebagai pembawa sial. Beruntung, walaupun Hyun Ryuu meninggal, Hae Goo menyelamatkan janda kakaknya tersebut dengan menikahinya atas persetujuan Nyonya Tua Hae.

Menurut kabar burung yang beredar Tuan Hong berusaha melenyapkan Nyonya Kim dan Hae Soo.

Hae Soo 14 tahun

Tumbuh bersama ibunya dan ayah tirinya membuat Hae Soo belajar banyak . Mulai menyulam,Membaca dan menulis hanja,membaca puisi,mengenali kerajinan keramik, mempelajari tata krama, dan menunggang kuda. Ia telah mahir dengan hal - hal tersebut.

Diusianya ke 14, Hae Soo bertemu dengan sepupu keenamnya,Myung Hee. Wanita yang dikehidupan lalu selalu menanggapnya sebagai putri kandungnya namun ia membalasnya dengan menyakitinya,dengan jatuh cinta pada suaminya. Ia bertemu Myung Hee saat ia akan menikah dengan pangeran kedelapan.

Pada hari pernikahan Hae Soo yang bertugas melakukan make - up pada Myung Hee. Sama seperti dimasa lalu ia sangat dengan Myung Hee.

Hae Soo mengantarkan Myung Hee saat sepupunya hendak pergi ke Songak setelah clan Hae berhasil membantu Clan Hwangbo ke istana. Ia juga bertemu dengan pangeran kedelapan. Ia berusaha meminimalisasi hubungan dengan pangeran ke delapan. Beruntung ia tidak bertemu dengan Yeon - Hwa.

Hae Soo 15 tahun,

Ayah tirinya, Hae Goo sedang mengawasi perbatasan Goryeo - Khitan setelah mendengar rumor mengenai kakak Hong Ha Jin yang menjual kuda pada militer khitan dan melemahkan Goryeo. Hal itu membuatnya pergi ke perbatasan.

Saat kepergian ayah tirinya itulah paman Hong Ha jin dan istrinya Nyonya Im menyusun rencana untuk menjebak Hae Soo. Nyonya Im Gyu menyuruh salah seorang pelayan setianya untuk meletakkan gelang giok kesayangannya dikamar Hae Soo.

Esok harinya ,Hae Soo sedang membaca buku mengenai tanaman herbal bersama Hye Seok. Ketika Lady Im Gyu memasuki kamarnya tanpa pamit beserta para pelayannya. Hae Soo membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat pada Nyonya Im Gyu. "Ada apa ini?"tanya Hae Soo.

"Aku kehilangan gelang giok kesayanganku, Kami akan melakukan penggeledahan disetiap kamar. Sekarang giliranmu Hae Soo" jelas Lady Im Gyu sambil mengulum senyum.

Hae Soo mengetahui arti senyum tersebut. Setelah melayani tiga raja,menghadapi hukuman mati, ia sudah familiar dengan berbagai intrik politik dalam maupun luar istana meskipun ia tetap tidak menyukai politik ia tetap harus berhati - hati.

Hae Soo membiarkan para dayang Lady Im Gyu melakukan pengeledahan. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, sepertinya Lady Im Gyu tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini"kata Hae Soo tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"jawab Lady Im Gyu.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan Lady Im membawa sebuah gelang giok yang dimaksud. "Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pencuri"kata Lady Im Gyu.

"Aku bukan pencuri"balas Hae Soo.

Hae Soo menemukan dirinya disituasi yang sama dikehidupan yang lalu. Terikat dan seseorang memukulnya perbedaanya, kali ini yang memukulnya adalah Lady Im bukan Yeon Hwa dan tidak ada pangeran yang menyelamatkannya. Hae Soo berada dibatas kesadarannya ketika ibunya datang dan memohon pada Lady Im untuk menghentikan hukumannya, yang diabaikan Lady Im .

Hukuman Hae Soo baru berakhir ketika Nyonya Tua Hae tiba dan meminta Lady Im menghentikan perbuatannya. Hye Seok dan Lady Kim memapah Hae Soo. "Ibu,aku tidak pernah mencuri apapun"kata Hae Soo lemah.

"Ibu tahu sayang"balas Ibunya lembut.

Beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Hae Soo semakin membaik. Ayah tirinya juga sudah pulang dari perbatasan. Hae Soo menyeduhkan teh untuk ayahnya ketika menceritakan rumor tentang kakaknya itu ternyata benar.

"Kejahatan yang dilakukan Hong Ha Jin, hanyalah kejahatan pribadi namun seluruh klan terkena getahnya.

"Aboji jika aku boleh memberi saran"kata Hae Soo sambil meemberikan teh buatannya pada ayah tirinya tersebut.

Tuan Hae Goo memberikan tanda agar putrinya Hae Soo untuk duduk. "Katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"tanya Tuan Hae Goo.

"Aku dengar dari nenek Hae, bahwa kesetiaan dari clan Hae ada pada Goryeo. Minta para tetua untuk menghukum paman Ha jin dan mencopot kekuasaannya pada klan Hae dan Minta para tetua memilih pimpinan baru. Siapa pun yang dipilih harus ke Songak untuk menjelaskan pada raja bahwa kesetiaan kita ada pada Goryeo."Jelas Hae Soo.

Hae Goo meminum tehnya dan menimbang saran dari Hae Soo. "Baiklah, Hae Soo bagaimana dengan lukamu?"tanya Hae Goo. Hae Soo hanya tersenyum. "Jangan Khawatir aboji"jawab Hae Soo.

"Hae Soo,Myung Hee mengirim surat pada ibu. Ia memintamu untuk merawatnya dan tinggalnya bersama dengan pangeran kedelapan"kata Ibunya. Jika ia tinggal Myung Hee itu hanya akan mengulang kerumitan pada masa lalu. "Ibu,Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran unnie. Unnie sudah menikah dengan pangeran ke delapan. Tidak pantas bagiku yang belum menikah untuk tinggal bersama "Jelas Hae Soo.

Hae Goo mengangguk. "Beristirahatlah"kata Ibunya. Hae Soo pun pamit untuk beristirahat.

Hae Goo mengikuti saran Hae Soo. Para tetua dan anggota klan yang sudah lelah dengan sifat keserahkan Paman Hong Ha Jin mencopot kedudukannya dan memilih paman Hae Goo sebagai gantinya. Para tetua memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Hong Ha jin beserta istrinya ke raja membiarkan raja yang menghukumnya.

Hae Goo pun ke Songak. Ia mengajak Hae Soo dan istrinya untuk ikut serta. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal dikediaman Hae.


	4. Reunion Of Two Soul

Wang So  
Akhirnya ia kembali ke Songak. Dimasa lalu ia tidak ingin kembali ke Shinju dan tinggal di istana, kali ini ia ke Songak untuk mencari Hae Soo dan menikahinya.

"Kita ke kediaman Kang" perintahnya. Pertama - tama ia harus membawa Selir Kang ke kediaman mereka untuk beristirahat baru ia akan ke tempat Wook untuk mencari tahu tentang Hae Soo.

Hae Soo  
Hae Soo bersama Hye Seok pergi mengunjungi Myung Hee sekaligus memberikan teh herbal kesukaan Myung Hee. Dalam perjalanan ia melihat banyak persiapan untuk festival pengusiran roh jahat.

Ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Wang So pangerannya akan tiba di tersenyum kecil sambil memasuki gerbang rumah kediaman pangeran kedelapan.

Rumah pangeran kedelapan Wang Wook

Hae Soo dan Hye Seok memasuki rumah pangeran kedelapan. Mereka disambut oleh Myung Hee dan Chae Ryung. "Unnie, Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Hae Soo  
"Aku sehat."jawab Myung Hee.

"Ibu mengirimkan kue beras dan teh herbal"kata Hae Soo sambil memberikan tanda pada Hye Seok untuk menyerahkan dua kotak yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh gadis itu. Kotak itu pun diterima oleh Chae Ryung.

"Sampaikan pada bibi rasa terima kasihku"balas Myung Hee. Hae Soo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kakak ipar,Unnie" salam pangeran keempat belas.  
"Salam yang mulia" salam Hae Soo dan Hye Seok berbarengan.  
"Unnie jangan terlalu formal padaku,Ah apa yang kalian lakukan disini"tanya Wang Jung.  
"Hae Soo memgunjungiku sekaligus memberikan titipan Lady Kim"jelas Myung Hee.  
"Kakakku berkumpul disini untuk minum bagaimana jika kau juga bergabung.  
"Baiklah" jawab Hae Soo.

Setelah meminta Hye Seok kembali, Hae Soo mengikuti Wang Jung dan Myung Hee menuju perpustakaan,dimana para pangeran berkumpul.

Hae Soo memberi salam pada para pangeran kemudian ia duduk diantara Baek Ah dan Wang Eun. "Soo ya, lain kali adu cepat menunggang denganku"kata Wang Eun.

"Eun,Kau tidak takut dikalahkan lagi" balas Wang Won yang langsung gelak tawa oleh yang lain.

Hae Soo hanya tersenyum. "Ah kalian sudah dengar belum saudara keempat kita Wang So kembali ke Songak"kata Won tiba - tiba. Hae Soo hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan. "Tentu saja ia ke Songak. Ritual pengusiran roh jahat sebentar lagi" balas Wook.  
"Kabarnya So Hyung, membantai serigala di gunung shinju dan mendapatkan nama anjing Serigala"kata Jung.  
"Apa hebatnya ? Dia hanyalah binatang yang hanya bisa bertarung" balas Yo.  
"Apakah benar So Hyung membunuh para pekerja Shinju?" Tanya Eun.  
Baek Ah merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa meminum tehnya.

"Menilai orang dari kabar burung yang beredar bukanlah hal yang bijak. Anda tidak pernah tahu cerita seseorang" kata Hae Soo menahan amarah "ah.. sebaiknya aku pulang".

"Soo - ya biar aku yang mengantarmu"kata Baek Ah tak ingin berlama - lama mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Soo-ya, Aku ingin berterima kasih karena membela So" kata Baek Ah begitu mereka meninggalkan kediaman pangeran ke delapan. "Untuk apa berterima kasih aku hanya memgatakan yang sebenarnya" kata Hae Soo.

Baek Ah hanya tersenyum. "Sampai disini saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Hae Soo.  
"Kau yakin?" Tanya Baek Ah. Hae Soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu berhati - hatilah" kata Baek Ah sebelum meninggalkannya.

Hae Soo berjalan menuju arah sungai, dimana dimasa lalu, Wang So melemparkannya dari kuda. Hae Soo tertawa kecil mengenang kejadian tersebut hingga tidak menyadari dirinya hampir jatuh ke sungai.

Wang So  
Ia menunggangi kuda menuju kediaman pangeran kedelapan ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan. Dengan cepat, Wang So menarik pinggang Hae Soo dan mengangkatnya ke atas kuda.

"Hwangjanim" kata Hae Soo pelan. Wang So Soonya mengingatnya. "Setidaknya anda tidak menjatuhkanku dari atas kuda" lanjut Hae Soo.

Wang Soo membawa Hae Soo menuju kuil menara doa. "Aku merindukanmu, Soo - ya" kata Wang So begitu mereka berdua turun dari kuda. "Aku juga Hwangjanim"balas Hae Soo yang dibalas pelukan oleh Wang So.

Pasangan kekasih itu akhirnya berbicara mengenai masa lalu dan kehidupan mereka saat ini. Mata Hae Soo bercahaya bahagia begitu Wang So , ia menceritakan hubungannya dengan ibu angkatnya Lady Kang. Sebaliknya Wang So pun tersenyum tipis saat Hae Soo menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya. "Soo ya, sebentar lagi ritual pengusiran roh jahat ritual ini selesai ayo kita menikah"kata Wang So.  
"Ya Hwangjanim"balas Hae Soo.


	5. Night before ritual

Night before ritual

Hae Soo berjalan menuju gunung dimana Wang So sering menyendiri, sambil membawa makan siang buatannya sendiri. Hal ini sudah menjadi ritual bagi Wang So dan Hae Soo untuk makan siang bersama.

Kemarin malam, ia dan Wang So akhirnya membicarakan masa lalu dan memutuskan memulai dari awal.

Flashback start

Wang So mengajaknya berjalan - jalan di tepi sungai. Hae Soo menatap pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Bisakah kita bicara mengenai masa lalu? "tanya Hae Soo.

Wang So hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, "jawab Wang So.

"kenapa kau tidak membenciku?"tanya Hae Soo.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Soo - ya. Aku menerima surat aku kira itu dari Jung aku tidak tahu itu surat darimu. Aku baru membaca suratmu saat Jimong memberitahuku berita kematianmu. Maafkan aku terlambat datang Soo-ya. Mereka bilang kau menungguku, "kata Wang So sambil menyentuh pipi halus Hae Soo.

"Soal pangeran kedelapan, ya memang kami pernah memiliki hubungan karena aku menganguminya juga karena ia mudah dan lagi ia yang pertama kali menjanjikan keamanan padaku.Aku kira ia tidak pernah Berubah. "jelas Hae soo menahan air matanya.

"Soo-ya sebelum meninggalkan istana Jimong mengatakan bahwa kau bukan dari dunia ini."Kata Wang So

Hae Soo menganggukan kepalanya."lebih tepatnya dari masa depan. So-ya aku minta maaf. Sama seperti Jimong, aku bisa melihat masa depan. "

"Dan kau melihat masa depanku "

"Penglihatan pertamaku adalah saat aku tak sadarkan diri seusai melukai pergelangan tanganku. Aku melihat kematian tiga raja dan raja Gwanjong hanya saja saat itu aku belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Gwanjong" Jelas Hae soo. "pengelihatan kedua terjadi seusai kau memimpin ritual hujan. Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas mengenakan pakaian kebesaran raja. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja? "tanya Wang So.

"Raut wajahmu saat itu, begitu dingin,kesepian dan sedih " balas Hae Soo.

"Karena aku kehilanganmu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi. Jangan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa menyusulmu" kata Wang So. Ia memeluk satu - satunya gadis yang selalu ia akui sebagai ratunya itu dengan erat.

Tak kuasa menahan tangis, Hae Soo membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan pangerannya. "Dihari pernikahan Eun, aku melihat kematian Eun oleh pedangmu. Maaf seharusnya aku tidak begitu saja.. "

"Shh. Aku mengerti "kata Wang So memotong kalimat Hae Soo.

Wajar saja jika gadis yang ada dipelukannya saat ini ketakutan. Mendapatkan pengelihatan tentang semua hal itu dan juga meladeninya. Entah bagaimana gadis yang ia cintai begitu kuat bertahan.

"Soo-ya aku sudah bertemu dengan putri kita Seol. Dia mirip dengamu. "Kata Wang So berharap bisa sedikit membuat Soo tersenyum. "Jung menamainya Seol "bisik Hae Soo.

"Jung medidiknya dengan baik "

Hae Soo tersenyum kecil.

"Kita mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dikehidupan ini kita harus bersama. "kata Wang So yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan

Flashback end

Sesuai dugaan , Wang So tengah duduk memandang istana. Dengan hati - hati ia mendekatkan diri pada pangerannya tersebut. "Wangjanim, sudah waktunya makan siang"kata Hae Soo.

"Kau yang memasak? " Tanyanya

"tentu saja. Aku menggoreng ikan"

Mereka berdua menikmati makan siang,tanpa beban. Memulai sesuatu dari awal bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Tanpa terasa matahari mulai turun,Wang So mengantarkan Hae Soo kembali ke kediaman Hae. Ditengah perjalanan,mereka berdua bertemu dengan Lady Kang yang baru saja kembali dari istana.

Selir Kerajaan Kang tersebut, langsung menyukai Hae Soo. Begitu ia melihat sinar mata putranya yang begitu bahagia. Ia bahkan mengundang gadis itu untuk menemaninya besok ke istana.

"Jangan khawatir. Ibu akan berbicara pada raja dan meminang Hae Soo untukmu besok . "kata ibunya membuat Wang So memalingkan wajahnya,namun jauh didalam hatinya ia berterima kasih pada ibu angkatnya itu.


	6. Love of the mothers

Love of the mothers

Hae soo pov

Hae soo menghela nafasnya. Pasca ia memberitahukan pada ibunya mengenai undangan dari selir kerajaan, Lady Kang. Lady Kim dan Hye Seok sibuk memilih hanbok serta perhiasan . Hae Soo yang saat ini sedang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua dengan menghela nafasnya.

Lady Kim mulai menyematkan satu hairpin dirambut Hae Soo sementara Hye Seok menyematkannya di sisi lain rambutnya. Baik Lady Kim dan Hye Seok terus menyematkan hairpin, hingga mereka gagal menyadari bahwa rambut Hae Soo penuh dengan hairpin. Hae Soo menggerakan kepalanya membuat hairpin mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Oops, sepertinya kita terlalu banyak memasangnya Hye Seok "kata Lady Kim.

"Ibuuuu... Aku hanya ingin yang sederhana saja"keluh Hae Soo sambil meletakkan kepalanya dimeja.

Malam Ritual

Lady Kang tampak cantik dengan. Gaun berwarna biru tua dengan kombinasi warna emas dikedua lengannya. Mutiara hairpins menghiasi sanggul rambutnya. Lady Kang sangat menyukai mutiara hairpin tersebut, karena Wang So memberikan hiasan rambut itu.

Hae Soo pun tak kalah cantik. Dengan memakai gaun berwarna pink dan obi berwarna biru muda, yang membuatnya tampak muda. Rambutnya pun ditata dengan apik. Half braid up do, membentuk rambutnya. Sebuah tusuk konde berbentuk bunga peony menghiasi rambutnya.

Kedua wanita itu berjalan beriringan. Lady Kang selalu mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Hae Soo. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai dihalaman utama istana.

Ratu Yo yang ditemani oleh para pelayannya sedang terlibat perbincangan dengan Ratu Hwangbo yang ditemani oleh Lady Myung Hee dan Putri Yeonhwa.

"Para bunga di istana telah mekar"kata Lady Kang sambil memberikan senyum palsunya yang paling manis.

"Consort Kang masih terlihat anggun dan sederhana, seperti biasa"puji Ratu Yo setengah hati.

"Seperti biasa anda, terlihat cantik. Walaupun aku sangsi akan ada gunanya dalam mengambil hati Baginda Raja. Ah Bagaimana bisa Yang Mulia bisa mengambil hati Baginda Raja saat Yang Mulia Raja telah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. "Sindir Lady Kang.

Hae Soo bisa melihat perubahan wajah pada Ratu Yo sebelum sang ratu kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Anda terlalu berani"tegur Ratu Hwangbo.

"Aku tidak takut pada perempuan ular itu. Yang lebih berbahaya adalah orang yang menutupi ambisinya"jawab Lady Kang. Lady Kang melihat Myung-hee dan memberikan senyuman pada sepupu dari Hae Soo itu. "Unnie"panggil Hae Soo.

"Kau Cantik Soo -ya"

"ayo kita pergi"ajak Ratu Hwangbo.

Sepeninggalan Ratu Hwangbo, "Istana dipenuhi ular. Berhati - hatilah lebih baik ular yang terlihat daripada yang tidak"


End file.
